o_u_a_tfandomcom-20200215-history
Character name
Character name is... Regina Mills / Evil Queen Biography Season 1 In Fairy Tale Land our Evil Queen is a beautiful, terrifying woman who carries herself with awful menace. She is the mortal enemy of Snow White and Prince Charming. Determined to have her vengeance on all the inhabitants of Fairy Tale Land, the Evil Queen is willing to do whatever it takes to destroy their happy endings. She uses her dark powers to enact a curse on the land, one that sends all of its inhabitants, “somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.” A place where nobody but the Evil Queen will have any recollection of who they are or how they arrived. A place void of hope. A place that sounds eerily similar to Storybrooke, Maine. Regina is the mayor of Storybrooke and Henry’s adoptive mother—responsibilities she has been balancing, without help, since she adopted Henry as a newborn. Despite the demands of her job, Regina is an extremely attentive mother to Henry. At times, though, she can be a bit overbearing. This is especially true whenever she crosses paths with Emma, Henry’s birthmother, with whom she makes no effort to play nice. Upon Emma’s arrival in Storybrooke, Regina senses the very real threat she presents to her relationship with Henry and immediately takes action to run Emma out of town. Nothing is too drastic for Regina, who seems able to mobilize the entire population of Storybrooke to hassle Emma during her stay. Regina endeavors to project a calm, cool and collected appearance, but there is a dark, tempestuous side to her that lies just beneath her Stepford-manicured surface. Barely. Perhaps that’s because, in Fairy Tale Land, she is actually the Evil Queen Season 2 Regina, the Evil Queen, has been called the enemy of happy endings. Here is a woman with a will to power so dark that she destroyed an entire world just to exact revenge on her enemies. Once, though, there was a time when Regina longed for her own happy ending, when she would have given up all the power in the land for the love of a simple stable boy. But when her mother murdered him, Regina’s heart died with her betrothed. Dedicating her life to the practice of dark magic, the Queen thought she would never be capable of love again. Something unexpected happened, though, when she adopted Henry in Storybrooke: the heart she thought she had lost began to return. The one truly good thing in her life, Regina would do anything for her son. With magic having found its way to Storybrooke, however, their bond may soon be tested like never before. Season 3 Can an Evil Queen become a good person? Regina tried to give up magic and her wicked ways for her adopted son, Henry, but the allure and the power were difficult to ignore. When Regina’s mother, Cora, arrived in Storybrooke, she ensured that her daughter was isolated and vulnerable, and then convinced her to help in a plot to kill Rumplestiltskin and take his power. The plan failed and Regina’s mother was murdered by Mary Margaret, leaving her more alone than ever. Yet despite her struggles and fully regaining her magical powers, Regina has been able to control her temper and her ambitions for Henry. Now that he has been kidnapped and taken to Neverland, she will do anything and eliminate anyone who comes between her and saving Henry, but she may not be able to do it alone. Behind the scenes Parrilla was born in Brooklyn. Her father, Sam Parrilla (1943–94), was a Puerto Rican-born baseball player who played professionally for 11 seasons (1963–73), including one season with the Major League Philadelphia Phillies in 1970 as an outfielder. Her mother is an American painter of Sicilian descent who works in banking. Parrilla has one older sister, Deena, and a nephew named Sammy. She is also the niece of character actress Candice Azzara. Parrilla's parents divorced when she was three years old. She spent her first ten years living with her mother, and then lived with her father Lana Parrilla was attacked at ten years old by a dog, which left her a visible scar on the right side of her upper lip . During the time she lived with her father, he was too protective to allow her to attend a performing arts school, which delayed her acting career. Parrilla lived with her father until his murder in 1994, when she was 16 and he was 50. Her father was shot once in the chest by a 15-year-old female assailant at point blank range and later died from the wound.23 After the death of her father, Parrilla moved in with her mother in Burbank, California. Parrilla visited Granada in 2007 to learn Spanish. After high school she moved to Los Angeles and attended Beverly Hills Playhouse to study acting. She also studied voice for ten years. Parrilla then began to be cast in small parts and later on, larger ones. Of Italian and Puerto Rican descent, Lana Parrilla’s childhood in Brooklyn, New York, led to her joy of acting and her ability to play a wide range of characters. At a young age she began making home videos with her family, and with an aunt who was a working actress, the family supported her obviously natural inclination. Shortly after graduating from high school, Parrilla moved to Los Angeles to study her craft and began appearing in local theatre productions. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}